


Be Somebody

by jenndubya



Series: Thousand Foot Krutch Song Collection [8]
Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Kings & Queens, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: "You're the only one who knows who I really am."Sougo longed to be king, but what he really wanted were the friends he made along the way.
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz & Tokiwa Sougo & Tsukuyomi & Woz
Series: Thousand Foot Krutch Song Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/337111
Kudos: 5





	Be Somebody




End file.
